


Заклинания на все случаи жизни

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Однажды маленькие Стив и Баки находят книгу, в которой собраны заклинания на все случаи жизни, и решают вызвать демона, исполняющего самые заветные желания.





	Заклинания на все случаи жизни

**Часть 1**

  
  


_I’ll be flicking stones at your window_  
I’ll be waiting outside 'til you’re ready to go   
Won’t you come down? Come away with me   
Just think of all the places we could be   
I’ll be waiting, waiting on a brand new day 

_Я буду кидать камешки в твое окно_  
Я буду ждать снаружи, пока ты собираешься  
Ты спустишься? Пойдем со мной  
Просто подумай, где мы можем побывать  
Я буду ждать, я буду ждать этот совершенно новый день 

 

**Kodaline – Brand New Day**

  
  
– Стив!  
  
Камушек влетает в открытое окно, падает на пол. Сара вздыхает, кладет расческу на столик возле зеркала и кричит:  
– Джеймс Барнс! Прекрати немедленно!   
  
Она подходит к окну и смотрит вниз. Баки переступает с ноги на ногу, снимает кепку и приглаживает ладонью волосы. Он считает, что это поможет ему выглядеть презентабельно. Что означает это слово, восьмилетний Баки понимает, вот только вряд ли может ему соответствовать. Он только что упал, когда перелезал через забор, да так неудачно, что порвал штаны на коленке. Рубашка тоже пострадала – на плече пятно от ржавчины.  
  
– Миссис Роджерс, а Стив выйдет? – несмело спрашивает он.  
  
– Поднимайся, – командует Сара и подмигивает Стиву. Тот уныло размазывает по тарелке бобовую подливу.   
  
– Мам, – зовет Стив, нечаянно выталкивая боб ложкой на стол. – Можно погулять?  
  
В окно влезает Баки: конечно же, он не воспользовался дверью. Пожарная лестница – только руку протяни, а до двери крюк в целых десять ярдов.  
  
Сара достает еще одну тарелку, и Баки смущается и отказывается раньше, чем бобы оказываются перед ним. Он говорит, что сыт, но Сара вовлекает его в заговор, намекая, что Стив лучше ест в его компании.  
  
– Наперегонки, мелкий? – спрашивает Баки, запуская ложку в тарелку.   
  
Стив хмурится из-под челки: он понимает, что против объединившихся мамы и лучшего друга ему не выстоять и придется съесть все.  
  
– Дай-ка мне штаны. – Сара требовательно протягивает руку к Баки. – У тебя в них дыра размером с Большой каньон, молодой человек.   
  
– Мэм, – с достоинством говорит Баки, прикладывая салфетку к уголкам губ. – Не к лицу джентльмену щеголять перед дамой в нижнем белье.  
  
Сара прячет улыбку.  
  
– Сверкать коленями куда лучше, – кивает она. Баки смотрит на Стива, тот пожимает плечами, мол, я бы с моей мамой спорить не стал.  
  
Пока Сара зашивает дырку, Баки вертится на стуле, уговаривая Стива доесть поскорее бобы, потому что нужно успеть к открытию «Таинственной золотой спирали». Хозяйка, мадам Жюдит Робер, переезжает на новое место, и каждый день возле ее дома растет ввысь куча ненужного ей, но необходимого любому мальчику хлама. Под кроватью Баки, в его секретной коробке, уже хранятся безусловно волшебный светильник, два огарка черных свечей, бусины из дымного стекла и прошлогодний выпуск «Магии для всех».  
  
– Вдруг она выкинет хрустальный шар? – трагическим шепотом предполагает Баки. – Или еще что-то мистическое и полезное?  
  
– Магии не существует, – авторитетно заявляет Стив, но удваивает усилия по уничтожению подливы. С Баки он готов идти куда угодно.  
  
– Так, мальчики. – Сара придирчиво рассматривает идеально ровный шов. – К обеду чтобы были дома, и Джеймс…   
  
– Я помню, миссис Роджерс, – кивает тот, натягивая штаны. – Никаких купаний, сквозняков и драк.  
  
Сара кивает. Она берет сумку, целует Стива в макушку, усмехается его недовольному «ну, мам» и машет Баки рукой. Сара уверена: дети нарушат все пункты списка и обязательно придумают что-то еще.   
  
Стив часто болеет, но она далека от мысли запереть его и растить как оранжерейную лилию. Прогнозы врачей колеблются от «перерастет» до «не доживет до восемнадцати», и Сара рада, что у ее мальчика есть друг, с которым некогда думать о смерти.   
  
Слишком много больниц для такого малыша. Слишком много лекарств и процедур. Сейчас тепло, так что пусть нагуляется перед дождями и холодом.   
  
Сара забирает ключ с собой, потому что кроме нее через дверь в дом никто не входит. Есть же окно.  
  


***

  
Стив и Баки спускаются вниз, прихватив холщовый мешок, к которому Сара пришила длинную лямку. Его удобно носить через плечо.   
  
Мальчики обходят стороной улицу, на которой играет компания Дина Трейси, ведь они клятвенно пообещали не ввязываться в драку. Дин задирает Стива при любой возможности, потому что Стив умеет рисовать, а карикатура, на которой он изобразил самого сильного мальчика района, кающегося перед грозным полисменом, приходится по душе даже взрослым. А когда обижают Стива, Баки обижается тоже. Обычно Сара награждает их обоих подзатыльниками, потом моет, заворачивает в большие полотенца и смазывает боевые ранения йодом. Они дуют друг другу на ссадины, но все равно щиплет зверски. Дома Баки достается от мамы, но несильно, скорее для профилактики. Она знает, что сын защищал мальчишку Роджерса, а тут хоть пори, хоть в угол ставь – все бесполезно. Да еще Стив может прийти и встать в угол рядом с Баки, из принципа не покидая его до тех пор, пока миссис Барнс не отменит наказание.   
  
В дверях салона мадам Робер торчит мужской зад, из салона слышится портовая ругань. Стив и Баки выглядывают из-за угла и видят, как пятящийся мужчина тянет на себя огромный круглый стол черного дерева, который подталкивает его коллега, обзывая предмет мебели сранью господней и сопровождая сказанное парой мощных толчков. Если Стива не подводит слух, мадам Робер проклинает обоих грузчиков, обещая им ад на земле, если на столешнице появится хоть одна царапина. Судя по тому, что стол перестает содрогаться, будто в него вселился дьявол, мужчины верят мадам.   
  
Баки пригибается и короткими перебежками направляется к мусорному баку. Стив следует за ним и, конечно же, подворачивает ногу, потому что вдобавок ко всем своим болезням он еще и сказочно невезуч.   
  
– Осторожно, мелкий, – шипит Баки. Он старше на год, но это же целый год как-никак. – Ты же знаешь этих взрослых. Сначала они несут что-то на помойку, но как только ты пытаешься это оттуда забрать, оно сразу становится самой важной вещью в их жизни.  
  
Стив кивает: он и сам замечал такую странность за мистером Малькомом, соседом. Как-то раз старик выкинул на помойку стопку пожелтевшей исписанной бумаги, которую наверняка хранил лет сто, не меньше. Однако когда Стив взял один из листов в надежде, что сможет найти хоть немного места под карандашные наброски, мистер Мальком заорал так, что спугнул с крыши голубей.  
  
– Смотри. – Баки крутит в пальцах металлический диск, как будто наобум проколотый иголкой тут и там. – Не знаю, что это, но нам это точно нужно.  
  
Баки ныряет в мусорный бак по пояс и принимается в нем копаться, и в Стива летят разнообразные обрывки ткани и кусочки дерева. Скоро на земле рядом с ним лежат игральные кости, потертый кисет, примерно половина карточной колоды и птичий череп. В глазницах черепа сверкают стеклышки, но когда Стив берет его в руки, одно стеклышко выпадает, и череп, чернея пустой глазницей, становится немного пиратским на вид.  
  
– Стиви, ты только посмотри.   
  
Баки выпрямляется в полный рост. Он держит толстенную книгу, тускло сияющую золотым тиснением.  
  
– «Заклинания на все случаи жизни», – чувствуя, как по позвоночнику бегут мурашки, читает Стив. Он наугад открывает книгу. – «Как вызвать демона страсти».  
  
– Сдается мне, что это непростая книга, – замогильно говорит Баки, потирая ушибленный локоть. – Надо бы нам ее забрать и вызвать подходящего демона.  
  
– Это грешно, – хмурится Стив, вспоминая воскресные проповеди отца Келли. По всему выходит, что они и так грешны от рождения, а вызови они демона – кто знает, может, их даже в ад не пустят. Оставят на пороге ждать конца света.  
  
– Да ну нет, – тут же возражает Баки, стягивая с плеча Стива мешок и пряча в него книгу. – Мы демона вызовем, он к нам придет, а значит, его больше нигде не будет. Думаю, это благое дело.  
  
Стив недоверчиво щурится, но Баки кладет руку ему на плечо и весомо говорит:  
– А если что не так пойдет – замолим в воскресенье.  
  
С таким аргументом Стив спорить не готов.  
  
Мальчики собирают добычу, чистят одежду, растирая грязь ровным слоем по штанам и рубашкам, и идут к реке. Каждая их прогулка, если они не напарываются на Дина Трейси, заканчивается у упавшего ствола дерева, настолько старого, что его утонувшая в реке часть стала крепкой, как железо. Баки из солидарности не купается. Он закатывает штаны по колено и бродит возле берега по мелководью, а Стив, устроившись в развилке ветвей, бросает в воду камушки. Если камушек плоский, могут получиться «блинчики».  
  
– Когда вырастем, – говорит Баки, глядя в небо и щурясь от яркого солнца, – станем пиратами. У меня будет деревянная нога и попугай, которого я назову Сильвер.  
  
– А я буду рисовать карты новых островов, – соглашается Стив. – Вот только мама…  
  
– Ну, ты привезешь ей кучу золота. Мы обязательно найдем клад.  
  
– Мы ведь не будем грабить? – на всякий случай уточняет Стив.  
  
– Пираты не грабят, пираты берут судна врагов на абордаж и забирают законную добычу.   
  
– Знаю.  
  
– Так вот. – Баки не может спокойно стоять на месте, поэтому он хватает палку и бьет ею по воде. Стив думает, что рыбы сейчас в ужасе уплывают в океан, потому что получается очень громко. – Мы будем самыми грозными пиратами. А еще найдем что-нибудь волшебное, что поможет тебе выздороветь и никогда больше не болеть.  
  
– Микстуру? – морщится Стив.  
  
– Необязательно. И знаешь что… может, в этой книге есть какое-нибудь заклинание? Мы его прочтем, и раз – ты уже здоров?  
  
– Магии не бывает, – упрямо повторяет Стив. Он согласен стать пиратом, но в волшебство верить отказывается.  
  
– Миссис Роджерс завтра на дежурстве, так? – не унимается Баки. – Я за тобой зайду, пойдем к заводу? Там возле забора есть тоннель, а рядом отличный пустырь.   
  
– Вызовем демона? – абсолютно серьезно спрашивает Стив.  
  
– Сначала найдем заклинание, а потом – да, вызовем. Нельзя, чтобы ты заболел, так что пошли домой.   
  
Баки закидывает мешок на плечо и некоторое время идет босиком, чтобы грубая кожа ботинок не натерла влажные пятки. Они прощаются возле дома Стива, договариваясь, что, как только миссис Роджерс уйдет, Баки влезет в окно. Он забирает книгу с собой, чтобы найти подходящее заклинание.  
  
Стив сжимает в кулаке стальную цепочку от папиных часов, которую всегда носит с собой. Это его талисман, и Стив просит его, чтобы все получилось. Он не замечает, как Баки делает то же самое с медальоном, доставшимся ему от бабушки, прежде чем уйти.  
  
У всех пиратов есть талисманы – Стив и Баки всегда следуют правилам.   
  


***

  
Сара готовится к ночному дежурству. Она накрывает ужин полотенцем, проверяет коробку с лекарствами, переживает. Оставлять Стива одного на ночь всегда страшно, но деньги сами себя не заработают.   
  
– Ты все помнишь? – спрашивает она сына. Тот кивает: конечно, он все помнит. Вот эти порошки, эта мазь, стакан молока перед сном. Стив выучил все это наизусть, когда ему было четыре.   
  
Стучат в дверь, и Сара идет открывать. На пороге стоит миссис Барнс, за ее спиной маячит Баки с корзинкой в руках.  
  
– Напросился к вам на ночевку, – ворчит она, укоризненно глядя на Баки. У того в глазах черти пляшут джигу, рот растянут в улыбке до ушей. – Ты же на дежурство, так, может, пусть останется? – спрашивает она Сару.  
  
– Конечно! – кричит Стив, свесившись с кровати и изогнувшись под странным углом. Ему не видно, что происходит в прихожей: тапки остались возле стола, а ходить босиком при маме он не решается.  
  
– Конечно, – вторит ему Сара. – Вы так меня выручите. Миссис Крамер заболела, а оставлять Стива одного… вдруг ночью случится приступ. Сегодня за главного доктор Салливан, он категорически запретил приводить сына на работу.   
  
– Вот скот, – слышится комментарий Баки, следом раздается звук подзатыльника.  
  
– Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс! – чеканит его мама. – Прикуси язык!  
  
– Я больше не буду, – говорит Баки таким тоном, что всем присутствующим становится ясно: будет, и еще как.  
  
Женщины еще некоторое время болтают о пустяках, потом Сара берет сумку и тянется поцеловать Стива на ночь, привычно улыбаясь хмурому «ну, мам». У сына тот возраст, когда все проявления нежности кажутся девчачьими. Баки ставит корзинку на стол и внимательно следит за закрывающейся дверью. Он достает из корзинки большой сверток и книгу и толкает тапки к кровати. Стив надевает их и идет к столу.   
  
– Мама передала пирог, – говорит Баки. Он берет нож и нарезает его на ровные куски. Стив гордится тем, что Баки обращается с ножом лучше всех мальчишек с их улицы. Однажды он даже выиграл в «ножички» у Толстого Сэма две настоящие пули и гильзу. Они дули в гильзу по очереди, извлекая из нее пронзительный свист, пока мама Баки не надавала им подзатыльников. – С собой возьмем, есть-то захочется. И я нашел заклинание.  
  
У Стива холодеет под ложечкой. Он аккуратно упаковывает пирог в коробку из-под печенья и слушает.  
  
– Мы вызовем демона, исполняющего заветное желание. Все очень просто: нужно будет только нарисовать вот эту странную звезду и посыпать вокруг нее землю солью.  
  
– А солью зачем? – удивляется Стив, но берет с полки банку и смотрит на рисунок. Ничего сложного.  
  
– Я так понял, все эти демоны боятся соли. Мы начертим круг, и он нас не тронет и отказать не сможет. – Стив внимательно слушает, ему немного страшно. – Будет нам подчиняться, правда, здорово?  
  
– А как мы его прогоним?  
  
– В книге написано, что он сам будет рад уйти. Мы прочитаем заклинание наоборот, а в соляном круге сделаем брешь, он и исчезнет.  
  
Заклинание небольшое, и Баки уверен, что они справятся.   
  


***

Стив и Баки идут к пустырю за заводом. Это не совсем то, что имели в виду мамы, желая мальчикам спокойной ночи, но если мамы не знают, что происходит, они и не волнуются.

Пустырь – он и есть пустырь. Странные звуки, хруст под ногами, Луна полная – и это неплохо. 

Стив вспоминает истории: в них героев, смело шагающих в пасть львам, эти самые львы с удовольствием съедают. Но он продолжает идти за Баки. Тот осматривается, насколько это возможно, и останавливается возле тоннеля. Вход в него выглядит так, будто готов принять в себя не только маленьких мальчиков, но и кого постарше: проглотить, сыто зевнуть и начать переваривать, дожидаясь утра. 

– Жутко тут, да, Стив? – говорит Баки, остановившись возле кучи песка и поставив мешок на землю.

Стив кивает и думает, что тут не просто жутко, а очень жутко – и ему хочется домой. Баки обеими руками нагребает песок на землю и утаптывает его, делая небольшую площадку. Стив хочет помочь, но Баки его останавливает: 

– Твое дело впереди, мелкий.

Как только площадка готова, Баки вручает Стиву остро заточенную им ветку, зажигает огарок черной свечи и открывает книгу. 

Рисунок простой: звезда, окружность, кресты, какие-то закорючки. Стив так увлекается, что на время забывает, что нужно бояться.

– Готово, – говорит он, критически рассматривая рисунок. 

– Сейчас. – Баки лезет в сумку и достает соль и второй огарок. 

Для заклинания нужно пять свечей: у них только две, да и те наполовину сгоревшие, но Баки говорит, что и так сойдет, потому что если демон надумает прийти, то его не остановят такие пустяки, как неправильное освещение. Он читает:

– Песок и вода перемешались,   
Меж собой побратались.  
Я слово секретное знаю,   
Сильную силу вызываю…

Стив думает, что, раз говорится о воде, надо плеснуть немного на песок, и тут же сообщает об этом Баки, прервав его заунывный речитатив. Благо, возле тоннеля всегда сыро и есть лужи, из которых можно зачерпнуть воду ладонями. Они сосредоточенно поливают песок и замечают, что страх постепенно исчезает. Баки читает заклинание снова. Ничего не происходит. Он передает книгу Стиву, и тот читает тоже – два раза. Лягушки вдруг начинают квакать хором, и спрятаться в разинутом зеве тоннеля кажется не такой уж плохой идеей. 

– Это просто лягушки, Бак, – зачем-то сообщает Стив. 

Баки достает по куску пирога, и мальчики, обтерев руки о штаны, устраиваются возле нарисованной звезды.

– Правильно говорила тетушка Энн, – жуя, сетует Стив. – Магии не бывает, это все выдумки, чтобы денежки выманивать у простаков.

– Кривая Салли замуж вышла после того, как в салон к мадам сходила, – не соглашается Баки. – А у нас все куда проще, нам же замуж не надо.

Стив кивает, поднимает голову и толкает Баки локтем в бок. Остатки пирога выпадают у того из рук, он вскакивает и загораживает собой Стива.

Зрелище выглядит так, будто кто-то пытается разорвать руками стену, за которой горит тысяча свечей. Сначала прямо в воздухе появляется маленькая трещина, края ее тлеют красным светом. И вот это уже не трещина, а разлом, в котором виден силуэт. Наконец, сделав шаг вперед, в самом центре нарисованной звезды оказывается длинноволосая девушка.

– Святые угодники, – говорит Баки.

– Гребаный боже, – вторит ему Стив. Мистер Мальком частенько ругается так.

– Не выражайся, – хмурится демон, осматриваясь. 

Стив хватает книгу и держит ее впереди себя на манер щита. Он бы убежал, но Баки не двигается: может, у него от страха ноги к земле приросли. Стив думает: странно, что его до сих пор не скрутил приступ. Потом он ловит себя на мысли, что думать о приступах, когда напротив тебя парит в воздухе демон, еще более странно. Демон смотрит на них, немного наклонив набок голову и… улыбается.

– Мы призвали тебя, – тонким голосом начинает Баки, – чтобы ты исполнил... исполнила наше заветное желание. Ты – пленница звезды и все такое, что там дальше, Стиви?

– И мы тебя отпустим, честное слово, – на всякий случай добавляет Стив.

– И чего вы хотите? – спрашивает демон. Она не сходит с места. Ее силуэт немного светится по контуру, волосы развеваются, хотя никакого ветра нет.

Баки откашливается и делает шаг вперед, Стив становится рядом с ним.

– Сделай так, чтобы Стив никогда больше не болел. – Баки не требует – он просит.

– И чтобы мы всегда были вместе, – добавляет Стив, отыскивая ладонь Баки. Он берет его за руку и сжимает пальцы. Так совсем не страшно, разве самую капельку.

– С остальным мы и сами справимся, – кивает Баки, сжимая пальцы Стива в ответ. – Но чтобы вместе, до самого что ни на есть конца.

Стив готов поклясться, что у демона влажнеют глаза. Она протягивает к ним зеленоватый каменный шар в сложенных лодочкой ладонях. Мальчики ожидают увидеть когти, но на ее руках обычные человеческие ногти – правда, странного голубого цвета.

– Слушайте меня внимательно, – говорит она. – Ничего не дается даром, я могу только поменяться. Отдайте мне две самые дорогие для вас вещи. Положите их в шкатулку, войдите в тоннель, пройдите по нему до развилки, поверните направо. Там вы увидите корни вросшего дерева.

Демон крутит шар, и тот распадается на две половины.

Стив пытается вспомнить, что у него есть самого дорогого, и замечает, что Баки снимает с шеи медальон. Для него это такое же сокровище, как для Стива – цепочка от папиных часов. Не колеблясь, Стив достает ее из кармана. 

– Вот так, – кивает демон, принимая дары. Она снова что-то делает с шаром и протягивает его мальчикам. – Спрячьте шкатулку под корнями, а я подожду вас тут.

В тоннеле пахнет сыростью и очень темно, но, к счастью, мальчики взяли с собой огарок свечи – демон напомнила, а то так бы и пошли наощупь. На головы капает со свода. Можно выпрямиться в полный рост – тут бы и взрослый макушку не поцарапал, но они пригибаются: тоннель старый, мало ли что там наросло на потолке.   
Корни дерева напоминают клубок змей, но Баки бесстрашно раздвигает их, а Стив засовывает шар как можно глубже. Там, в глубине, маленький уступ – шар становится туда крепко и не скатывается. Что-то пробегает мимо, и мальчики надеются, что это крыса. 

Демон ждет их там же, в самом центре звезды.

– Вы смелые, – говорит она, в ее голосе грустные нотки. – Сейчас я взмахну рукой, и утром вы не вспомните эту ночь. Пройдет время, очень много времени – и память вернется, потому что это будет вам необходимо. Прощайте.

Демон взмахивает рукой и исчезает во вновь появившемся расколе. 

– Про соль книга сбрехала, – ошарашено шепчет Баки.

– Ага, – соглашается Стив.

Мальчики бредут домой, и им совсем не хочется разговаривать. Они наскоро умываются и без сил валятся на кровать.

***

  
– Доброе утро, – будит их Сара. – Как вы тут?

– Замечательно, – сонно отвечает Стив, закутываясь в одеяло с головой. Он чувствует себя так, будто они с Баки не спали полночи.

– Джеймс, все хорошо? – продолжает Сара.

– Да, миссис Рождерс, – отвечает тот, перетягивая одеяло на себя. У него болят ноги, словно он прошел сто тысяч миль.

– Ну ладно. Досыпайте.

Сара ставит чайник и берет себе кусок пирога. Ночь прошла без происшествий, чего еще желать?

**Часть 2**

_Well it’s your hometown_  
I think I’ve outgrown   
I wanna travel the world but I,   
I just can’t do it alone   
So I’m just waiting on fate to come.   
Wrap around me   
Think about all the foreign places   
we could be 

 _Что ж, это твой родной город_  
Думаю, я вырос  
Я хочу путешествовать по миру, но я,   
Я просто не могу делать это в одиночестве  
Так что я просто жду свою судьбу.  
Обними меня  
Подумай обо всех далеких странах,   
Где мы можем побывать

  


 **Kodaline – Brand New Day**

Старк вне себя. Мстители собрались в общем зале и слушают поток ругани, которым сопровождается рассказ о репульсорах, взрыве в мастерской, ДЖАРВИСе, не заметившем вовремя скачок напряжения, и заодно об обнаглевших пайщиках СИ. Старк между делом интересуется, не хотят ли Мстители поразмяться и сгонять в Коста-Рику, надавить кое на кого. Честно говоря, когда Старк мечется и матерится, все остальные отдыхают душой – у него это на редкость складно выходит. В такие моменты даже Стив слушает его с удовольствием. 

Миссия была сложной: Наташа баюкает на груди сломанную руку, Клинт полулежит в кресле, оберегая ушибленную спину, Стив рвано дышит – у него срастаются ребра, сам Старк щеголяет свежими кровоподтеками на лице. Ванды не видно, наверное, заперлась у себя и занимается. Ванда – примерная ученица. Стрэндж взял ее под свое крыло, и она пропадает у него часами, постигая законы Вселенной. Старк считает, что это пустая трата времени: законы пишутся для того, чтобы их нарушать, а не следовать им. Баки тоже не видно, но все знают, что он в тире.

– ДЖАРВИС, выпивку, – командует Старк. Это часть ритуала, которую никто не нарушает. Они вернулись домой – за это стоит выпить.

Стив приканчивает бутылку пива под аккомпанемент стенаний Клинта, который считает, что нельзя понапрасну переводить продукт. Стив пожимает плечами: вкус отличный, а что до опьянения, так ему достаточно уже имеющейся головной боли. Все-таки их здорово отделали. Стив идет в тир.

Баки дырявит мишень, метая ножи. Когда они заканчиваются, он берет два пистолета и выпускает обоймы в хаотично появляющиеся фигуры. Одна из пораженных им фигур – гражданское лицо. Стив морщится. Баки никогда не промахивается.

– Ты попал в клерка, Бак, – говорит Стив, становясь рядом.

– Я попал в парня с автоматом Калашникова сквозь клерка. – Баки сосредоточен. – Это допустимые потери, жизненно важные органы гражданского не задеты.

– Ты и так мог снять того парня.

– Мог, но этот способ эффективнее, клерк находился на линии огня. 

– Понятно, – кивает Стив.

Он давно заметил, что с Баки что-то не так. Естественно, он и не может быть в порядке, но это…

Тот Баки Барнс, которого помнит Стив, дружил с чистой смертью. Будучи снайпером, он все решал одним скрупулезно рассчитанным выстрелом. Как Баки успевал проводить расчеты и стрелять одновременно, Стив не понимал, но пули всегда достигали выбранной цели.

Сейчас на поле боя Баки напоминает смертоносный механизм, которому, кажется, отдай приказ «уничтожить» – он его выполнит и не станет разбираться, кто свой, а кто чужой. Пройдет путь от точки А до точки Б, выстреливая полные обоймы, метая ножи, уничтожая любое препятствие. Стив переживает за него: Баки все еще на испытательном сроке, потому что его боится команда. Хотя, нет, не боится – просто не доверяет полностью.

– Пошли домой, – говорит Стив. 

Их дом – это Башня, комнаты на семнадцатом этаже, которые убирают невидимые помощники, не оставляя ни пылинки, ни одной брошенной на пол вещи. Стив там чувствует себя вечным гостем.

– Пошли. – Баки проверяет оружие, ставит пистолеты на предохранители, раскладывает все по местам. Аккуратно, ровно, как по линейке.

Они ужинают вдвоем, сидя за белоснежным столом. Обычно разборчивый в еде, Баки с безразличным выражением лица съедает картофель, шпинат, стейк. Кажется, он и к температуре поглощаемой еды равнодушен. Стив пододвигает к нему лимонный сок, и Баки выпивает его, не поморщившись.

Стив проводит полночи за чтением различных статей о вкусовых рецепторах, потому что все это происходит не в первый раз. Потому что Баки равнодушен ко всему. И к себе в том числе. Перелом? Срастется. Рваная рана через всю спину? Заживет. Стива не может это не тревожить.

***

  
Утро начинается с опостылевшего звука тревоги, объявляющего общий сбор. Наташа и Клинт остаются в башне, потому что неважно себя чувствуют. Да и вызов на поверку оказывается пустяковым: захват заложников-людей террористами-людьми. Никаких инопланетных тварей, монстров и суперзлодеев.

Стив просит Старка координировать сверху, и они вместе с Баки направляются к зданию банка. Полиция неплохо сделала свое дело: террористы арестованы до того, как появляются Мстители.

– Зачем нас выдернули? – спрашивает Стив у Старка.

– Сделать сэлфи с тобой и Барнсом? – предполагает Старк. – Я полетел, у меня сегодня дел выше крыши.

– Мы тоже скоро подтянемся, – говорит Стив, наблюдая за Баки.

Тот проходит мимо машин скорой помощи, в которых суетятся врачи, помогая освобожденным заложникам и пострадавшим в перестрелке полицейским, останавливается возле террористов и достает Глок.

– Баки, – зовет его Стив, и тот оборачивается, будто его стукнули по плечу. – Что ты собрался сделать?

– Уничтожить, – отвечает Баки ровным голосом. – Эти люди потеряны для общества. Они нарушили закон, ранили гражданских.

– Суд разберется. – Стиву не по себе, потому что на лице Баки не отражается ни одной эмоции. Полицейские в недоумении: это же Мститель, да и Капитан Америка рядом. Они не знают, что делать.

– Суд их посадит за решетку, а потом освободит за хорошее поведение. 

– Баки, Бак, пожалуйста, – просит Стив. 

Баки медлит, и на лицах арестованных террористов неподдельный ужас. Они еще никогда не были настолько близки к смерти. Перед ними стоит человек, который ни в чем не сомневается, ни о чем не сожалеет. Он даже не в ярости. Ему все равно. Баки опускает оружие, идет к Стиву, переступая через носилки, на которых корчится от боли раненый офицер полиции. Будто для него это просто препятствие, а не живой человек. 

Стив дает себе слово созвониться с доктором Мартином и проконсультироваться. Вдруг он сможет что-то подсказать. Баки ни за что не пойдет на прием, просто проигнорирует предложение провериться и закроется в своей комнате.

Они возвращаются в Башню, и Стив запирается в душе, долго стоит под струями прохладной воды и вспоминает, как Баки перешагивает через человека, как наставляет на террористов Глок.

«Это ненормально, – думает Стив, упираясь в кафель ладонями. Струи мерно бьют по спине. – Что же с тобой такое, Бак?»

Баки ждет его на кухне, прислонившись плечом к стене.

– Мы трахались, – говорит он.

Стив замирает; он ни за что не покажет, насколько ошарашен.

– Да, – соглашается Стив, потому что это правда. Вот только они не трахались – они занимались любовью. Потому что любили друг друга, кажется, всю жизнь – до гребаного поезда, до момента, когда все полетело к чертям. Стив любит и сейчас.

– Отлично, – кивает Баки, отлипает от стены и засовывает руки в карманы. – Мне нужен секс, тело восстанавливается, у него появляются потребности. 

Стив готов поклясться, что таким же тоном Баки скажет: «Мне нужен стакан молока, шампунь, нож и голова вон той сволочи, которая оказала сопротивление».

– Нет, – отвечает Стив и идет к холодильнику. – Этого не будет.

– Ладно. – Баки берет предложенный сок. Он опустошает бутылку в несколько глотков и уходит. 

Стив запирается в своей комнате и набирает номер доктора Мартина.

– Мне нужно с ним увидеться, – говорит доктор. – Устройте нам встречу, Стивен. Не представляйте меня белым халатом, скажите, что я поставщик оружия и вы хотите знать, насколько я компетентен.

– А насколько вы компетентны? – спрашивает Стив.

– Второй лейтенант Пол Мартин, сухопутные войска, – чеканит тот.

Они договариваются о встрече через два дня.

***

  
– Если бы это был обычный человек, я бы сказал, что у него деперсонализация, – рассказывает доктор после встречи с Баки. – Все симптомы налицо: отсутствие эмоций и грани между понятиями «свой» и «чужой», его мир плоский и серый, в нем нет вкусов, постепенно исчезают краски и запахи. Но мистер Барнс не просто человек, поэтому я не стану ставить диагноз. Мой вам совет: встряхните его. Он спрятал эмоции за «перегородку», понимаете? Он их спрятал осознанно, и эту «перегородку» нужно сломать.

Стив смотрит в стену. Он не представляет, что должно произойти, чтобы Баки встряхнулся. Перед его глазами носилки, и Баки перешагивает через них снова и снова. Может, для кого-то это и нормально, но Баки из прошлого сто раз спросил бы, чем он может помочь, что сделать, как облегчить боль. 

– Я понял, – говорит Стив, и доктор Мартин протягивает руку для рукопожатия.

– У вас все получится, – говорит он. – Вы же Капитан Америка, – добавляет он затем.

Стиву хочется плакать.

***

  
Команда отмечает дни рождения друг друга с поистине сумасшедшим энтузиазмом. Очередной год прошел, а ты все еще жив – это достойно торта, подарков и фейерверка.

На очереди день рождения Ванды, и Стив мечется по Нью-Йорку в поисках чего-нибудь, что понравится девушке из Заковии. Он надолго задерживается в отделе шарфов, потом сумок; продавщицы улыбаются ему и пытаются помочь – предлагают самые модные расцветки, но это все не то.

После перекуса в кафетерии Стив решает, что большие магазины не помогут ему в решении проблемы. Он связывается с ДЖАРВИСом и просит подсказать адреса маленьких лавочек, в которых продаются товары со всех концов света. Его подташнивает от одной только мысли вернуться в отделы одежды. ДЖАРВИС скидывает пару адресов, и одна из лавочек оказывается поблизости. Стив паркует мотоцикл у обочины и входит в крошечный магазинчик, который, кажется, просто распирает от количества впихнутого в него товара.

На звон дверного колокольчика появляется продавец. Он делает жест рукой, мол, вы имели неосторожность войти, вот и разбирайтесь сами, что из всего этого вам нужно.

Стив осматривается и идет к единственной застекленной витрине. За стеклом браслеты, кулоны, серьги. Стив не разбирается в такого рода вещах, но ему очень нравится шар, сделанный из нефрита. Он просит показать его и с удивлением следит за тем, как в руках продавца шар распадается на две части.

– Это шкатулка с берегов Нила, – говорит тот таким голосом, будто у него в руках драгоценный раритет. – Пятьсот долларов, мистер, и она ваша.

По контуру одной из половинок шкатулки что-то написано. Надпись сделана вязью и почти не видна, и Стив спрашивает, что значит эта фраза и на каком она языке.

– Арабский, – отвечает продавец. – Дословно что-то вроде «Храни тут то, что дороже золота». Арабы умеют простыми словами сказать так, что ничего не понятно.

Стив платит и идет в цветочный магазин. Он покупает розы, возвращается в Башню, находит в тире Баки и вытаскивает его оттуда почти что силой. 

Баки не понимает целесообразности отсчета годов, вечеринки его не привлекают.

– Бери букет, – командует Стив. Баки берет букет и подносит цветы к носу.

– Это розы, – говорит он. – Разве они не должны пахнуть?

– Они пахнут. Ванда любит эти цветы.

***

  
В общем зале команда поздравляет вырвавшуюся от Стрэнджа Ванду. Сам доктор прийти не смог, потому что ушел в одиннадцатое измерение.

– Хорошая отмазка, – говорит Клинт, накидывая Ванде на плечи пестрый шарф. Стив мысленно ставит себе пятерку за побег из супермаркета. – Принесла бы нам дневник на проверку, а то учишься там бесконтрольно.

– Отвали, – теснит Клинта Старк. – Дневник проверяет тот, кто помогал делать домашнее задание. Как ты себя сегодня вела? Много двоек нахватала? – спрашивает он Ванду, одновременно застегивая на ее шее золотое колье.

– Какие же вы зануды. – Наташа протягивает огромную коробку. – Косметика на все случаи жизни. L’Oreal, ты этого достойна.

Ванда принимает подарки: она смущена и от этого становится немного неловкой. Баки вручает букет и оглядывается на Стива с таким видом, будто спрашивает, можно ли на этом считать его миссию выполненной. Стив подходит к Ванде и отдает ей шкатулку. Их пальцы соприкасаются, и девушка распахивает глаза и делает шаг назад.

– Что-то не так? – спрашивает Стив. Он немного напуган: вдруг в Заковии не принято дарить на дни рождения изделия из нефрита?

– Все так, – отвечает Ванда. – Все так.

Она разглядывает шкатулку, а потом обнимает Стива и целует его в щеку.

– Так. Стоп. А меня? – возмущается Старк.

– И меня! – поддерживает Клинт.

Что бы ни встревожило Ванду, оно отступает под напором смеха и выстрелов пробок из бутылок шампанского. 

Ванда не выпускает шкатулку из рук весь вечер.

***

  
Стив просыпается резко, словно кто-то хлопнул в ладоши прямо у него над ухом. Снившийся ему сон был из разряда тех, после которых ты точно знаешь, что нужно делать. Стив вскакивает с кровати, распахивает дверь комнаты Баки и кричит:

– Сержант Барнс, подъем! Выступаем через двадцать минут!

Баки открывает глаза, видит Стива, понимает, что тот не шутит, встает и оправляется в ванную. Когда он выходит, Стив упаковывает в пластиковый контейнер пирог, оставшийся после празднования.

– С собой возьмем, есть-то захочется, – говорит он. Баки молчит.

***

  
Старый бруклинский пустырь стал еще грязнее. Стив не узнает эти места, все изменилось, но вход в тоннель он находит без труда, потому что… потому что ему это снилось.

– Нам сюда, Бак, – говорит Стив, раздвигая руками ветки кустов, которых раньше тут не было.

Баки достает нож и следует за Стивом, как всегда молча, не задавая вопросов.

Ноги скользят по грязи – откуда-то поступает вода; пахнет гнилью и сыростью, свод давит, заставляет пригнуться, хотя он достаточно высокий. Свет фонаря выхватывает стены, трещины на которых за прошедшие годы сложились в причудливый узор. Иногда на пути вырастают проросшие сквозь бетон корни, такие крепкие, что приходится силой пробиваться вперед. Что-то пробегает мимо, и Баки направляет на звук фонарь. Крыса.

Они добираются до переплетения корней, напоминающего клубок змей.

– Пришли. – Стив запускает руки туда, в самую середину, и нащупывает что-то круглое и скользкое. Он отдергивает руки от неожиданности и нервно усмехается. – Не могу ухватить, – говорит он. – Давай ты, Бак.

– Что я должен там найти? – спрашивает тот.

– Оно круглое, – отвечает Стив. «Я молодец, – думает он, – отлично объяснил».

Баки вытаскивает из корней что-то, что на первый взгляд выглядит как комок грязи. Он смотрит на Стива и стирает грязь рукавом.

Это нефритовый шар, чуть ниже середины по кругу что-то написано.

– Храни не золото, но душу? – читает Баки и хмурится.

На его лице проступает что-то… удивление, грусть, злость – Стив не может разобрать, но это самое прекрасное, что он видел в своей жизни.

Баки крутит шар, и тот раскрывается.

В одной его половинке стальная цепочка от часов. Во второй медальон.

Стив прислоняется спиной к влажной грязной стене, съезжает по ней и садится, обнимая колени и пряча лицо. Он не может сейчас смотреть на Баки. Проходит совсем немного времени, и он слышит странный звук.

Мозг на протяжении всей жизни запоминает запахи, звуки, ощущения, но то, что сейчас слышит Стив, ему не знакомо. Он поднимает голову и видит, что Баки плачет. Неумело, глотая слезы, стирая их ладонью со щек. Плачет как ребенок.

Стив не двигается с места, хотя больше всего на свете хочет обнять его, прижать к себе, успокоить, ну или хотя бы попытаться. Но он ждет.

– Твоя цепочка, мелкий, – с трудом говорит Баки. Его трясет.

– И твой медальон. – Стива трясет тоже. Наверное, со стороны они похожи на парочку сумасшедших.

– Видишь, как все повернулось. С деревянной ногой не срослось.

– Зато у тебя железная рука, – грустно улыбается Стив.

Баки подходит к нему и садится рядом.

– И попугая нет, – говорит он.

– Зато я больше не болею.

– Стоило того, – сипит Баки. Ему явно не хватает воздуха.

– Давай-ка выбираться. – Стив встает, тянет Баки на себя, и тот обнимает его за шею и утыкается носом в щеку, а потом сухо и коротко целует.

– Не так, – говорит Стив и целует по-настоящему, как хотелось, как снилось.

– Пошли, мелкий, – зовет Баки, потому что ему мало поцелуев. Он хочет Стива себе, всего и без остатка. – А это не та шкатулка, что ты подарил Ванде?

– Демон, исполняющий желание, – наша девочка из Заковии. – Стив не может перестать обнимать Баки, они протискиваются наружу вместе, царапая руки. – Давай оставим шкатулку здесь.

Они оборачиваются, и Стив кидает шкатулку на траву. Она вкатывается в тоннель и пропадает из вида.

Потом Стив рассказывает Баки, как ему приснился сон и он вспомнил это место – вспомнил, как они загадывали желание. И Баки вторит ему, перебивает, говорит, что они были придурками, но сработало ведь. Они вместе. 

Пирог забыт, до него никому нет дела.

***

  
Баки просит Стива остановиться перед цветочным магазином. Они выходят оттуда, скупив все розы. Продавщица почти рыдает от счастья: она только что выполнила недельный план.

Ванда ошарашенно смотрит на цветы: их так много, что она просит положить их в ванну.

– Ты был таким худым, Стив, – смеется она. – А ты, Барнс, так смело рвался его защищать. Вы были ужасно милыми детьми.

– Как ты это провернула? – спрашивает Баки, обняв ее за плечи.

– Тринадцатое измерение, – трагическим шепотом сообщает Ванда, напустив на себя таинственный вид. – Когда я дотронулась до шкатулки, а потом до рук Стива, я увидела, что должна сделать. Путешествовать во времени запрещено, слишком велика вероятность «эффекта бабочки», но для вас это все уже произошло, значит, я должна была это сделать. Ну а наслать сновидение – это как в супермаркет за молоком сходить. Стрэндж меня убьет.

– Вряд ли, – говорит Стив, тоже обнимая ее. Ванда стоит между ними и чувствует себя очень маленькой и очень хрупкой. А потом ее целуют в макушку и щеку, и она думает, что все сделала правильно. 

– Я ничего не скажу Стрэнджу, если ты не скажешь, – заговорщически шепчет Баки.

– Слово Капитана Америки, – подключается Стив.

– Валите отсюда, – просит Ванда. – Мне нужно разобраться с розами. 

**Эпилог**

  
Стив проклинает тот день, когда он согласился на эту авантюру. Сейчас два часа ночи, они в Бруклине, Капитан Америка стоит на стреме возле магазина. Баки только что его взломал и отключил сигнализацию, и Стив как наяву видит их фотографии в профиль и анфас, сделанные в ближайшем полицейском участке. Старк им это всю жизнь будет припоминать.

Баки выходит из магазина, подключает сигнализацию и ставит на заднее сидение машины клетку. В клетке красавец-попугай. Стив готов сквозь землю провалиться.

– Ну как настоящему пирату без попугая, – заводя мотор, говорит Баки.

Стив думает, что смеяться над ними будут не только Старк, но и Клинт, Наташа, Ванда, доктор Стрэндж и все тринадцать измерений. Они только что спиздили попугая из зоомагазина.

– Я оставил деньги на кассе, – отчитывается Баки. 

– Ну ты и говнюк, – пинает его Стив.

– Оседлай меня, красотка, и я покажу тебе звезды! – раздается ор за их спиной. Попугай Сильвер застенчиво чистит лапой клюв. – И трахаться, трахаться, трахаться! – командует он затем, раскачиваясь на перекладине.

– Может, вернем его, пока не поздно? – робко спрашивает Стив. – Тут на табличке написано, что он знает около тысячи слов.

– Мы расширим его словарный запас, – обещает Баки.

Он целует Стива и выжимает педаль газа до упора.

Они оба не против увидеть звезды поскорее.

 

  
[Download Kodaline Brand new day for free](http://pleer.com/tracks/5815762fBSK) from pleer.com


End file.
